


On the Unreliability of Eyewitness Testimony

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't always see what they think they see.</p>
<p>Tag to the episode "Starsky and Hutch are Guilty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Unreliability of Eyewitness Testimony

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 222: "Starsky and Hutch are Guilty."

"Geez, they even impersonated my car, the nerve!" Starsky fumed as Hutch typed the report.

"That’s why Mrs. Marlowe thought those two bozos were us. She was paying attention to the car," Hutch said. "Mr. Klemp too, probably. We were guilty by association—to a damned striped tomato."

Starsky glowered at the slight to his beloved Torino, but sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am," Hutch said, smirking. "Had to be. C’mon, those guys? Hardly any resemblance to us at all."

"No kidding," Starsky agreed. "And did you see their clothes?"

Hutch snorted. "Yeah, where'd they shop, Goodwill?"


End file.
